1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rechargeable battery systems and, more specifically it relates to a DC power supply unit including pivotably adjustable external positive and negative contacts for establishing a connection with terminals of an external battery and providing power from the external battery to a flashlight, the battery being releasably secured to the DC power supply unit by a clamping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of rechargeable battery systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,107; 4,395,696, 5,055,986; 5,321,349; 6,045,235 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,107
Inventor: Richard H. Macleod
Issued: Apr. 13, 1982
An improved rechargeable flashlight having a casing of dielectric material including adapter means for recharging the batteries from a power source such as a battery in a vehicle, said adapter means including a phono plug terminal mating with a phono jack in the casing wall and a terminal plug for insertion into a cigarette lighter receptacle on a vehicle""s dashboard, terminal plug having a current limiting resistor in the charging circuit to provide a safe charging voltage and current to the rechargeable batteries in the flashlight and preferably an LED (light emitting diode) is in the charging circuit to indicate charging current is being received from the charging source and accepted by the flashlight batteries. Further included is an integral cross-member within the flashlight casing serving as a fixed partition between the in the flashlight casing and the flashlight bulb thereby isolating the bulb against shock impact from battery movement, an on-off switch mechanism comprising an internal bus bar which is movable fore and aft in the flashlight casing and has at one end an electrical connection to the photo plug socket in the flashlight casing and at its other end a continuous electrical contact with a metal sleeve attached to the interior wall of the casing and a flexible spare bulb holder insertable in the flashlight""s rear end cap. This invention to improvement in rechargeable flashlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,696
Inventor: Roger O. Menard
Issued: Jul. 6, 1983
A portable, lightweight and inexpensive emergency power pack to be hooked up to the lighting system of a vehicle trailer, such as a semi-trailer, camper, mobile home or the like, for the purpose of flashing all or some trailer lights on and off while the trailer is unhitched on the side of a road so as to warn passing motorists of its presence. The device includes a battery, an on-off switch, a flasher and an illuminating light. The case for supporting the battery and other components is made of a unitary, molded plastic piece, and includes a cylindrical housing on one side thereof that contains an adapter plug for connecting to a mating plug in the vehicle trailer. Auxiliary warning lights may also be strung from a special connector on the unit, while an alternate embodiment may be utilized in the to test the various electrical systems on the trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,986
Inventor: Mary B. Johnson
Issued: Oct. 8, 1991
A combination light, radio and clock which is designed for operation two types of batteries, one of which is supplied by conventional alternating current. The device includes a cabinet or housing designed for mounting on a wall or resting on a flat surface, with an incandescent light, a radio and a clock mounted wherein. The light, clock and radio may be utilized during normal operating periods by conventional alternating current which is converted to direct current by a transformer and during emergencies by a rechargeable battery, as well as one or more replaceable, rechargeable or non-rechargeable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,349
Inventor: I-Chang Chang
Issued: Jun. 14, 1994
A rechargeable/portable multi-voltage DC power supply includes an Ni-Cd rechargeable battery set connected to a switching power converting circuit, a pulse width modulation circuit, and a filter circuit for providing a regulated output voltage from the filter circuit. A button switch cooperates with a selection circuit and a feedback ratio circuit for selecting a specific output voltage from a plurality of available output voltages. A plurality of light emitting diodes are to the selection circuit for indicating the value of the output.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,235
Inventor: Robert K. Hee
Issued: Apr. 4, 2000
A DC power supply unit comprising a flashlight. A rechargeable cellular telephone battery is provided, having a positive terminal and a negative terminal. The rechargeable cellular telephone battery is supported in the flashlight. An adjustable structure is in the flashlight for electrically connecting the flashlight to the positive and the negative terminal of the rechargeable cellular telephone battery can operate the flashlight. A facility in the flashlight is for connecting the rechargeable cellular telephone battery to a remote electrical device so that the rechargeable cellular telephone battery can operate the remote electrical device.
The present invention relates generally to rechargeable battery systems and, more specifically it relates to a DC power supply unit including pivotably adjustable external positive and negative contacts for establishing a connection with terminals of an external battery and providing power from the external battery to a flashlight, the battery being releasably secured to the DC power supply unit by a clamping mechanism.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a DC power supply unit that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a DC power supply unit including a flashlight having external, pivotably adjustable positive and negative contacts, whereby the flashlight can be operated by any type of rechargeable battery placed in contact with the positive and negative terminals.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a DC power supply unit in which the rechargeable battery is secured to the DC power supply by a clamping device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a DC power supply unit wherein the rechargeable battery is a cellular telephone battery.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a DC power supply unit in which the flashlight contains exterior terminals or a jack providing an electrical connection point between the rechargeable cellular telephone battery and other remote electrical devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a DC power supply unit that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a DC power supply unit that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A power supply unit for connecting a flashlight to an external power supply such as a rechargeable cellular telephone battery is disclosed by the present invention. The power supply unit includes a housing and a pair of terminals positioned on the housing, the pair of terminals including a positive terminal and a negative terminal. A first flashlight is positioned within the housing and connected to the pair of terminals. A switch is connected between the pair of terminals and the first flashlight. A clamp releasably secures the external power supply to the housing such that a positive and negative terminals contact both a positive and negative terminal on the external power supply, respectively. When the switch is toggled, a voltage is supplied from the external power supply to the first flashlight causing the first flashlight to illuminate. A second flashlight is also positioned in the housing and is connected to the terminals via the switch. The positive and negative terminals each include a first section secured to the housing and a second section pivotally connected to the first section and able to pivot 360xc2x0 about the first section. A pair of auxiliary terminals are connected to the positive and negative terminals for supplying power to a peripheral device. The switch is a three position switch for connecting either the first flashlight, second flashlight auxiliary terminals to the positive and negative terminals.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.